Une promesse à tenir
by The Devil is Lucky
Summary: OS. Franky a fait une promesse, et il compte bien l'honorer. Quelques années après l'arc de Dressrosa, de retour dans ce même pays, il va revoir quelqu'un de bien particulier...


_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Ou bonjour, en fonction du moment où vous venez lire..._

 _Je viens de finir cette histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, et je me suis aperçue que jamais, mais vraiment, jamais je n'avais vu de fiction sur Señor Pink, ou même sur son couple avec Russian, ni sur leur bébé, Gimlett. J'espère que cela en inspirera quelques-uns, et sachez également que j'ai écrit cet OS sans prétention aucune. J'étais juste inspirée, alors voilà le résultat._

 _Bref._

 _Je préviens, je suis partisane de la VF. Je respecte totalement ceux qui préfèrent la VOST, et moi-même, je l'apprécie. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que **comme j'écris en Français, je trouve logique de garder les termes Français. Donc, pas de mots en Japonais. Ceci est mon opinion propre, vous êtes libres de ne pas être d'accord, bien sûr.**_

 _Disclaimer : Je peux m'approprier Law ? Non ? Luffy, alors ? Non plus ? Smoker ? Ace, pour le ramener à la vie ? Bon... Dans ce cas, je boude !_

 _ **Mon Dieu, je me suis rendue compte d'une faute d'orthographe ! Corrigée, à présent, vous pouvez lire sans souci, je crois qu'il n'y en a plus ! Si vous en voyez, s'il-vous-plaît, dites-le moi, c'est ma hantise !**_

 _À présent : Bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

« On te laisse là, Franky ?

– Ouais, allez-y les gars, j'ai un truc à faire. On se retrouve ce soir sur le Sunny. Usopp, j'compte sur toi pour en prendre soin, ok ?

– Bien sûr, Franky, t'as pas de souci à te faire ! Le grand Usopp est là pour protéger notre cher Sunny, notre compagnon à tous !

– Super ! Bon, à ce soir, les gars ! »

Alors que Franky s'apprêtait à débarquer —sauter au sol serait plus juste—, Luffy l'interpella.

« Franky, t'es sûr que tu veux y aller tout seul ?

– Ouais, répondit le cyborg en regardant son capitaine. J'ai fait une promesse, et je dois la tenir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Luffy, ça va aller. »

Le capitaine des chapeaux de paille sourit alors, d'un sourire si large qu'il lui mangea la moitié de son visage, et Franky sut qu'il pouvait y aller.

En chemin, il se rappela de cette promesse faite dans de si étranges circonstances. En plein combat, alors même que ce type était son ennemi, ils s'étaient mutuellement reconnus comme étant des hommes possédant les mêmes valeurs, bien qu'utilisées différemment. Ce qui était logique, puisqu'ils étaient dans deux camps opposés, à l'époque.

Levant les yeux, il vit les habitants se retourner sur lui avec des sourires, ce à quoi il ne put s'empêcher de répondre en souriant aussi, bien que ça lui faisait bizarre. En tant que pirate, être remercié par les habitants d'un pays, c'était plutôt illogique, quand on y pensait. Enfin, avec Luffy comme capitaine, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de s'étonner de tout. Bien sûr, il s'étonnait parfois, mais ce n'était plus aussi flagrant.

Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, lui depuis Water Seven seulement, Franky se sentait accompli et heureux. Ils avaient réalisé leurs rêves, ou en tout cas, pour certains, c'était en bon chemin. Nami n'avait pas encore cartographié le monde, c'est pourquoi ils devaient en refaire le tour plusieurs fois.

Ça faisait marrer Luffy, tiens.

Brook avait pu revoir Laboon, et évidemment, en bon cœur d'artichaut qu'il était, Franky n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chialer comme un gosse, la morve au nez. La grande classe, quoi. Depuis, la baleine les suivait partout, au grand désespoir de Nami, qui aurait préféré un peu plus de calme, surtout que la tête de la baleine avait été mise à prix après qu'elle ait coulé un navire de guerre à elle toute seule.

Luffy avait encore rigolé, sur ce coup-là.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'avec Chopper comme traducteur et médecin de premier ordre, l'entente avec Laboon était particulièrement aisée, et Brook demandait des nouvelles de la baleine toutes les heures —au moins.

Là, ça faisait marrer tout l'équipage, pas seulement Luffy.

D'ailleurs, Jimbei les avait rejoints quelques mois après qu'ils aient affrontés Big Mom en compagnie de Law —ou Trifouillis comme le surnommait Luffy, surnom adopté par l'ensemble de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, au grand désespoir de l'ancien grand corsaire. Depuis, Luffy posait toutes sortes de questions à Jimbei sur tout ce qui pouvait concerner les fonds marins, ou plutôt, sur tout ce qui était comestible dans les fonds marins.

La mer d'All Blue n'avait pas encore été découverte, mais Sanji ne désespérait pas. Luffy lui avait dit que tant que tous leurs rêves ne seraient pas réalisés, ils continueraient leur voyage ensemble. Et même quand ce serait fait, ils resteraient certainement ensemble pour longtemps encore. Cependant, le cuisinier n'avait pas à se plaindre : depuis le début de leurs aventures, il avait découvert plusieurs centaines de plats différents, de quoi régaler les papilles de chacun !

Tout ça, bien sûr, pour le plus grand bonheur de Luffy —cette espèce de ventre sur pattes.

Zoro avait battu Mihawk mais ne l'avait pas tué. Le Gouvernement Mondial et la Marine avaient proposé à Zoro de devenir grand corsaire à la place de Mihawk, mais le second des chapeaux de paille les avait envoyés chier d'une manière tout, sauf cordiale, avant de leur annoncer qu'il ferait tout pour que son capitaine devienne Roi des pirates, et qu'il ne supportait pas les types aussi hypocrites et avec des balais dans le cul comme eux. Bien évidemment, tout ça, devant des journalistes qui s'étaient empressés de tout retranscrire dans les journaux. Résultat, Mihawk avait gardé son titre de grand corsaire, et Zoro avait gagné celui de plus grand manieur de sabre au monde.

Il avait été le premier à réaliser son rêve, d'ailleurs.

Face à cette scène devant les journalistes, Robin avait bien rigolé. Et Luffy avait été ravi d'apprendre de nouvelles insultes bien fleuries, au grand désespoir de Nami. Et Brook avait demandé aux quelques femmes journalistes de lui montrer leurs culottes. Devant les escargots-caméra, ça avait eu beaucoup d'allure, il faut l'admettre.

Tous les ponéglyphes n'avaient pas encore été découverts, mais comme ils ne pouvaient être détruits, Robin n'était pas inquiète, et Luffy lui avait promis de l'emmener partout, afin de trouver tous les endroits susceptibles de receler des trésors historiques. La jeune femme avait simplement souri, et Sanji s'était précipité pour lui offrir des petits fours.

Que Luffy avait engloutis, bien évidemment.

Ils avaient été à Erbaf, aussi, le pays des guerriers géants. Usopp avait été comblé, son rêve se réalisant alors. Bizarrement, il avait été très humble auprès des géants, et tout le long de leur séjour là-bas, il n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mensonge, ni même tenté de modifier les faits pour s'approprier la gloire, contrairement à ses habitudes. En revanche, lui et Luffy s'étaient attirés la sympathie de tous les habitants, et désormais, l'équipage au chapeau de paille était soutenu par les guerriers d'Erbaf, ce qui emmerdait quelque peu le Gouvernement et la Marine, la cote de popularité de leur équipage ne cessant de grimper au cours de leurs voyages.

Ils avaient été trouver l'ancien équipage pirate de Dory et Broggy, et les géants s'étaient écroulés de rire en apprenant que leurs anciens capitaines s'affrontaient toujours. Usopp leur avait également parlé, avec Franky, de Karsee et Oimo, les deux géants anciens gardiens d'Enies Lobby. Les anciens pirates avaient été heureux d'apprendre la vérité sur les événements, et révoltés par la manière dont le Gouvernement s'était servi de leurs compagnons.

Robin avait également pu retrouver des amis de Sauro, et avait eu l'occasion —qu'elle avait toujours crue inespérée— de leur raconter le sacrifice de son ami, et tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

Évidemment, en bon géants qui se respectent, ils avaient organisé une fête. Et, évidemment, c'était Panz Fry, le père de Lily, qui avait cuisiné la plupart des plats, en collaboration avec Sanji, qui avait été enchanté de pouvoir tester la cuisine de volcan. Et, au cours de la fête, Luffy et Lily s'étaient alliés, de manière à de nouveau transformer le jeune homme en géant.

En clair, ils s'étaient bien amusés.

Et Luffy, lui, était devenu le Roi des pirates après avoir découvert la vérité sur le One Piece. Seulement, comme tous les membres de son équipage n'avaient pas encore réalisé leurs rêves, il avait décidé d'attendre que ce soit chose faite avant de tout déballer au reste du monde. Évidemment, ça avait encore fait monter les primes sur leurs têtes. Et, évidemment, une fête avait été organisée en l'honneur de leur célébrité renouvelée. Ils avait tous eu une gueule de bois mémorable, le lendemain, ça n'avait pas été triste, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de décuver qu'ils étaient assaillis par des navires de guerre de la Marine. Ils avaient dû se barrer à toute vitesse.

Heureusement, un bon coup de burst avait réglé le problème. Super Franky avait assuré, une fois de plus, et le Sunny aussi.

Arrivé devant le palais du roi Riku, Franky se secoua mentalement. Il avait une promesse à tenir, alors ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser happer par ses souvenirs.

« Vous désirez quelque chose, monsieur le cyborg des chapeaux de paille ? demanda poliment un garde.

– Ouais. J'aimerais, si c'est possible bien sûr, demander une faveur au roi Riku. Je ne suis pas pressé, hein, ça peut attendre, c'est juste que ce serait pratique si ça pouvait être fait avant ce soir.

– Eh bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... »

Le garde du palais alla donc répéter la demande du pirate auprès de son roi. Sachant que d'autres gardes étaient présents, il ne s'inquiéta pas de laisser sa place vacante.

Franky patienta tranquillement, se souvenant que Luffy avait dit vouloir rendre visite à Rebecca et son père, Kyros, qu'il trouvait trop cool, tandis que Sanji avait déclaré, des cœurs l'entourant et dans son œil visible, vouloir retrouver la belle princesse Viola. Il savait également que Robin et Usopp avaient prévu de rendre visite aux nains du peuple Tontatta, et que les autres resteraient sur le Sunny. Zoro allait certainement pioncer, comme à son habitude... Ah, non, c'est vrai, il avait lui aussi fait une promesse ! Il irait avec Luffy, de manière à engager un combat amical contre Kyros. Il savait que Nami dessinerait la carte détaillée de Dressrosa, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu le faire la dernière fois. Quant à Chopper, il resterait auprès de Brook et de Laboon afin de faire le traducteur de la baleine qui réclamerait une chanson, encore une fois. Et bien sûr, Brook jouerait _Le bon rhum de Binks_ , à la plus grande joie du cétacé. Et Jimbei accompagnerait certainement Luffy et Zoro, à moins qu'il ne préfère rester auprès de Brook et Laboon pour profiter à la fois de la musique, et à la fois de la conversation de la baleine...

« ... Monsieur le cyborg ? Monsieur Franky ? Vous m'entendez ? Hé oh !

– Hein ? Ah ! Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...

– Le roi est prêt à vous recevoir.

– Eh ben, c'est du rapide ! C'est super, merci ! »

Le garde sourit, peu habitué à une telle politesse venant d'un pirate. Après quelques couloirs et deux étages parcourus, ils arrivèrent à destination, et Franky fut accueilli par le roi en personne. Derrière lui, il aperçut la princesse Viola.

« Bonjour, Franky le cyborg, entrez, venez vous asseoir.

– Majesté, répondit poliment Franky en inclinant seulement la tête, peu habitué à être solennel. Princesse Viola, adressa-t-il à la concernée.

– Ravie de vous revoir, Franky, sourit-elle.

– Y'a un cuistot blond qui vous cherche, princesse.

– Pardon ?

– Sanji. Il voulait vous revoir. Il ne doit pas savoir que vous êtes là, vu qu'il avait l'intention de vous chercher dans les rues. Vous n'avez pas utilisé votre pouvoir ?

– Non, je ne m'en suis pas servie. Père ?

– Tu peux y aller, Viola. »

La jeune femme sourit et remercia son père, avant de sortir élégamment, quoique d'un pas un peu pressé. Franky sourit à l'idée d'une femme amoureuse de Sanji, et surtout, d'une princesse héritière avec un pirate. Sûr que ça ferait marrer Luffy, tiens.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Franky ?

– Oh, ouais. Désolé si je ne suis pas le protocole, hein...

– Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, s'amusa le roi. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

– Eh bien, on a entendu dire que les anciens officiers de la Donquixote Family ont été relâchés sous certaines conditions dans votre royaume.

– Effectivement. Je me souviens que cette information est passée dans le journal. Enfin, tous les officiers n'ont pas été relâchés. Trebol, Pica, Vergo et Diamante sont toujours en prison.

– Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

– Ces quatre-là étaient avec Doflamingo depuis ses débuts en tant que hors-la-loi, avant même qu'il ne devienne un pirate. À ce que j'en sais, c'est eux qui auraient convaincu Doflamingo de tuer son propre père, alors qu'il avait dix ans.

– Je vois... De grands malades, en somme.

– En effet. Et Sugar est également toujours prisonnière, ce dont je ne me plains pas.

– Ah ben ça, c'est pas moi qui vous dirais le contraire ! Rien que l'idée de son pouvoir me colle la chair de poule, j'en frissonnerais presque. »

Riku acquiesça, amusé de la tournure simple des phrases du pirate. C'était rafraîchissant, après tout ce protocole dont il était abreuvé à longueur de journée, d'avoir quelqu'un lui parlant aussi naturellement. Même sa fille Viola l'appelait père, et non papa !

Il se reprit et réengagea la conversation :

« Je suppose que vous voulez voir l'un de ces anciens officiers ?

– Pas parmi ces cinq-là, non. En revanche, j'aimerais bien voir Señor Pink, que j'ai affronté la dernière fois.

– Pour quelle raison ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

– Ne vous en faites pas, majesté. Je peux bien vous le dire. En fait, lors de notre affrontement, nous sommes devenus amis.

– Pardon ?! s'étrangla le roi.

– Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre. Ça m'a fait pareil. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas le libérer, et il ne voudrait certainement pas que j'essaye non plus, ça ruinerait sa fierté. Seulement, je lui ai fait une promesse, et je voudrais m'y tenir et la réaliser, et si possible, aujourd'hui.

– ... Une promesse ?

– Vous saviez que ce type était marié et père d'un p'tit gars ? »

Stupéfait, le vieux roi écarquilla les yeux, et Franky compris que non. Pas que ça l'étonnait, d'ailleurs. Señor Pink avait beau être excentrique, il était du genre discret en ce qui concernait la vie privée. Comme tous les pirates, en fait, sauf, peut-être, Luffy. Une fois de plus, cet imbécile était l'exception confirmant la règle.

Franky entreprit d'expliquer plus en détail sa démarche :

« Eh bien, j'ai promis à ce type que quand nous nous reverrions, je voudrais qu'il me raconte son histoire, sa femme, son fils, et ce qui leur est arrivé. Je ne sais pas si sa famille est encore en vie, à vrai-dire, peut-être qu'il voudra aller au cimetière leur rendre visite, peut-être qu'ils sont en vie et qu'il voudrait les voir... Je ne sais pas du tout, en fait. Mais j'aimerais que vous me permettiez, juste pour aujourd'hui, de l'emmener où il veut. On restera à Dressrosa, bien sûr, mais sinon, j'aimerais l'emmener là où il le souhaite, vous comprenez ? »

* * *

L'autorisation en main, signée de la main du roi et avec le sceau royal en prime, Franky se dirigeait vers l'endroit où travaillaient les anciens officiers de la Donquixote Family.

Plusieurs mois après leur défaite lors du grand affrontement de Dressrosa, l'amiral Fujitora avait proposé son aide au roi Riku afin de lui offrir de quoi restaurer le royaume. Seulement, l'Amiral-en-chef de la Marine Akainu n'avait pas été très enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser des marines déblayer du terrain et s'adonner à des réparations, alors que leur rôle était de poursuivre les pirates et autres brigands. Enfin, surtout les pirates, de son avis.

Fujitora avait alors proposé que, pour peu qu'ils soient entravés par des menottes en granit marin, les anciens officiers de la Donquixote Family pouvaient venir travailler dans les divers chantiers du pays. Ce serait un peu comme des travaux forcés.

Bien évidemment, le roi avait accepté, et Akainu, devant les arguments, avait dû s'incliner lui aussi. Fujitora savait qu'il subirait les foudres de son supérieur, mais il n'avait pas bronché. Après tout, il agissait selon ses convictions profondes, et s'il devait se faire engueuler pour ça, eh bien tant pis. Ça ferait les pieds à Sakazuki.

Fujitora avait beau être aveugle, il voulait emmerder son chef pour tous les mensonges de la Marine et du Gouvernement. Après tout, comment faire respecter la justice, si on ne respectait pas soi-même les préceptes que l'on prônait ?

Seulement, Akainu avait posé un veto. Les plus anciens officiers ne pouvaient être libérés, même sous conditions particulières. Le roi Riku n'avait pas protesté, soulagé, au contraire, de ne pas avoir à supporter la vue de Diamante, l'assassin de sa fille Scarlett.

Les habitants du royaume, en apprenant la nouvelle, avaient accepté, mais avaient toutefois fait une demande : celle de ne surtout pas accueillir Sugar, les ravages de son pouvoir étant encore très frais dans les mémoires et ayant traumatisé le pays. Étant donné que l'horrible morveuse n'avait pas de grande force physique et qu'elle ne pourrait pas vraiment aider aux travaux, Akainu n'avait eu aucune difficulté à accepter.

Arrivé devant la bâtisse en fin de construction, Franky interpella un homme dans la quarantaine pour lui demander où il pourrait trouver Señor Pink, car il savait qu'il devait bosser dans le secteur, selon les indications du roi. Après avoir lu l'autorisation royale, l'homme guida gentiment le cyborg quelques rues plus loin, où Señor Pink déblayait des gravats, les empilant dans un coin à l'aide d'une grosse pelle.

« Voilà, je vais vous laisser.

– Merci, monsieur, c'est super !

– Je vais avertir les autres de l'autorisation du roi Riku, et ensuite, vous pourrez y aller.

– Génial ! Encore merci, hein ! »

L'homme sourit, amusé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait entre le pirate et le prisonnier, mais il s'en fichait, après tout, ça ne le concernait pas. En revanche, il était surpris que le pirate soit aussi sympathique et aimable. Un peu excentrique, certes, mais profondément gentil.

De son côté, Franky avait rejoint celui qu'il était venu voir. Señor Pink, tétine à la bouche, avait relevé la tête, se sentant observé, et dévisageait à présent le géant de métal et de chair devant lui.

« T'en as mis, du temps, cyborg.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on a fait deux fois le tour de la planète, forcément, ça prend du temps.

– J'ai vu que ton capitaine était devenu Roi des pirates. C'est pas mal, j'dois l'admettre.

– Ouais, hein ? Et tout ça grâce à mon SUPER navire que j'ai dessiné et conçu avec du SUPER bois d'Adam ! »

Señor Pink sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ça faisait du bien de parler normalement avec quelqu'un, sans que cette personne ne le regarde avec mépris, dégoût, crainte ou méfiance. Oui, il l'avait cherché, mais quand même.

Franky s'assit, et fit signe à son interlocuteur de faire de même. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, avant que le chef du chantier ne vienne et s'adresse à Franky, ignorant ostensiblement Señor Pink :

« J'ai appris pour l'autorisation du roi. C'est juste pour aujourd'hui, c'est ça, Franky le cyborg ?

– Ouais. Une promesse que j'ai faite à ce gars-là, désigna Franky du pouce. J'ai également donné ma parole au roi qu'on ne quitterait pas le pays.

– Très bien.

– Juste, y'a un endroit où je dois remmener Pink, ou il rentre seul ?

– Ramenez-le ici, ce sera très bien.

– Ok, comme vous voulez ! »

L'homme hocha la tête pour saluer le cyborg, avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Franky se tourna alors vers son ami, qui avait les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Pourquoi... Pourquoi t'as pas insisté sur ma condition ?

– Quoi, de prisonnier ?

– Ouais.

– Et qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? À part te mettre mal à l'aise devant l'autre gus ? Je ne chercherais pas à te libérer, et on ne quittera pas le pays. Par contre, je peux t'emmener où tu veux à Dressrosa aujourd'hui, alors profites-en. »

Señor Pink acquiesça en silence, soulagé de ne pas être humilié par son ancien adversaire. Enfin, il aurait dû le savoir, c'était pas le genre du bonhomme. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il répondit alors :

« Chez moi... »

Perplexe, Franky répéta :

« Chez toi... ?

– Mon ancien chez-moi, plutôt. Ou ce qu'il en reste.

– Ah ?

– Avec la cage à oiseaux de Doflamingo, il ne doit plus rien rester de mon ancienne maison, mais j'aimerais y retourner.

– D'accord, pas de problème.

– Ensuite... »

Franky pencha la tête sur le côté, mais l'autre n'ajouta rien, alors il n'insista pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se mirent en mouvement, Franky se faisant guider en silence.

Ils arrivèrent à destination près de deux heures plus tard. Comme pressenti par Señor Pink, ce qui, autrefois, avait été une superbe demeure, était désormais un champ de ruines, bien qu'on pouvait facilement deviner la splendeur de ce qu'avaient été les lieux.

Franky siffla, admiratif de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer de ce que ça avait été, avant que l'autre taré à plumes roses ne passe par là.

Comme si ça avait été un signal, Señor Pink se mit alors à raconter son histoire avec Russian, sa chère et tendre épouse.

Comment il l'avait rencontrée, ce jour de pluie, alors qu'ils s'abritaient tous les deux, et comment il avait été fasciné —et charmé, surtout— par son sourire pétillant, ses yeux si bleus et ses tâches de rousseur. L'amour de Russian pour la pluie. Comment ils s'étaient retrouvés en rendez-vous à plusieurs reprises, et comment ils s'étaient séduits. Comment elle avait avoué que la seule et unique chose qu'elle méprisait en ce monde, c'était les pirates, raison de son mensonge de se faire passer pour un simple employé de banque.

Et puis, leur mariage, la naissance de Gimlett, et les mois de bonheur passés ensemble, à trois.

Seulement, Franky pressentait que cette histoire ne se finissait pas bien. Après tout, leur histoire reposait sur un mensonge, alors forcément, ça allait déraper. Et la suite lui donna raison, bien qu'il aurait préféré se tromper.

« Il y a eu ce jour... J'ai été appelé pour une mission de plusieurs jours, et je suis parti de la maison sans un mot. Russian était habituée, alors j'ai pensé qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, comme d'habitude. Seulement... »

Señor Pink inspira profondément, avant de souffler, tout aussi longuement. Il tournait le dos à son interlocuteur, refusant de laisser transparaître ce qu'il ressentait. Franky écoutait, en silence, attentif, ne cherchant pas à le pousser ou à l'interroger, ce pour quoi Señor Pink lui était reconnaissant.

Après un moment, il reprit son récit :

« Quand je suis rentré, j'ai appris que Gimlett était mort.

– Quoi ?! »

Là, Franky n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment ça, le bébé était mort ? D'accord, les bébés c'est fragile, mais quand même, ça ne meurt pas comme ça, aussi facilement ! Señor Pink se retourna alors, ses lunettes de soleil en main, laissant voir ses yeux brouillés de larmes, et, les yeux dans les yeux, car Franky avait relevé ses lunettes sur son front, il expliqua :

« Russian m'a expliqué que... que Gimlett avait eu de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre, et qu'elle avait tout fait pour le soigner, mais que ça n'avait pas suffi. Et il est mort. Parti. Envolé. Et elle m'a dit, ensuite, qu'elle avait essayé d'appeler la banque. »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres, et la tétine remonta sur le côté, accompagnant le mouvement.

« Évidemment, on lui a répondu que je n'y avais jamais travaillé. Elle était folle. De rage, de tristesse, de détresse... Peut-être tout ça à la fois, et peut-être plus encore. Après tout, elle venait de perdre son bébé, et elle apprenait en même temps que son idiot de mari lui avait menti depuis leur rencontre, alors c'est plutôt logique... »

Franky resta silencieux, bien qu'il se sentait sur le point de pleurer, mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, son ami risquait de se sentir humilié, et c'était la dernière chose à faire.

« Elle est partie sous la pluie, cette même pluie qu'elle a toujours aimée, et j'ai essayé de la suivre, mais elle m'a rejeté, et elle est partie encore plus vite... Elle me fuyait. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai arrêté de la poursuivre. »

Après un silence lourd, Franky interrogea, se sentant mal d'oser demander :

« Ce n'est pas tout, pas vrai ? »

L'autre acquiesça et remis ses lunettes sur son nez, cachant ses yeux. Les menottes en granit marin tintèrent, et il soupira.

« Le lendemain, l'hôpital m'a appelé par escargophone. J'y suis allé. Un éboulement de terrain causé par la pluie, qu'ils m'ont dit... J'ai pas compris, sur le coup. Quand je suis arrivé dans sa chambre, je l'ai vu. Son visage. Il n'exprimait plus rien, rien du tout, rien d'autre que le vide. Et ses yeux... Elle ne clignait même pas des yeux, putain ! Elle était... Morte, à l'intérieur. Un légume. C'est ce qu'ont dit ces foutus médecins. Elle est vivante, mais son cerveau, lui, ne fonctionne plus. Ou, en tout cas, plus comme avant. »

Franky avait remis ses lunettes, lui aussi, mais parce que cette fois, il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler. Foutu cœur d'artichaut. Son interlocuteur soupira, encore, avant de reprendre :

« Et puis, je suis passé devant ce magasin, un jour. Celui où j'avais acheté cette coiffe rose pour Gimlett. Et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas... ? Alors, j'y suis allé en costard-cravate, avec cette coiffe rose de bébé et cette tétine dans la bouche, mon bouquet de fleurs habituel dans les mains. Tout le monde se foutait de moi, mais je les entendais à peine. Des insectes, des idiots, des crétins abrutis... Et tu sais quoi, monsieur le cyborg ? Russian a souri. »

Franky écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

« Depuis ce jour, je m'habille toujours en bébé. Parce que ça la fait sourire. Je ne sais même pas si elle me reconnaît, mais elle sourit, et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

* * *

Le soir venu, quand Franky retourna au Sunny, il sentit les bonnes odeurs du festin de Sanji, et il se sentit soudain bizarre, quelque chose remuant au fond de son ventre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle à manger, il fut accueilli par des cris de joie enthousiaste, et il sourit, amusé de voir Luffy piocher dans les plats, Sanji protéger les assiettes des demoiselles, Zoro boire du saké à grandes lampées, Chopper et Usopp converser avec de grands gestes, et Jimbei rire à gorge déployée.

Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Kyros, Rebecca et Viola à table, partageant le dîner avec eux dans la bonne humeur, ainsi que les nains Tontatta, notamment Leo, la princesse Manshelly, et bien d'autres qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier qu'ils lui sautaient dessus pour l'accueillir à grands renforts de cris et de pleurs.

« Frankyland !

– Eh Franky, viens manger, la bouffe est délichieuse ! cria Luffy, un gigot dans la bouche, et une grosse cuisse d'un quelconque volatile dans la main levée en l'air, l'autre main plongée dans l'assiette d'un Brook jouant de la guitare.

– On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! » rugit Nami.

La bosse formée sur la tête de Luffy souleva un sourcil moqueur de Franky, qui alla voir Sanji.

« Hum ? Qu'y a-t-il, Franky ?

– Dis-moi, Sanji, est-ce que tu pourrais me préparer une portion de plus ? Je pensais aller manger dehors avec un type que je connais, et comme y'a rien de mieux que ta cuisine... Il a pas trop le moral, alors... »

Sanji sourit, touché, et s'attela à la tâche, clope éteinte au bec, et concentré à réaliser l'un des meilleurs plats qu'il connaissait dans ce genre de situations.

« Tu veux en parler, Franky ?

– Non, mais merci. Disons que ce qu'il m'a confié, je ne me vois pas en parler comme ça, c'est vraiment privé, tu vois...

– Ouais, je comprends. Quelque chose de difficile, je suppose ?

– Carrément, ouais.

– Dans ce cas, recommande-lui de manger souvent du chocolat. Noir, de préférence, mais s'il ne l'est pas, c'est pas grave.

– Du chocolat ?

– Le chocolat a des valeurs d'antidépresseur naturel. C'est également un aphrodisiaque, mais dans ce cas précis, c'est pour son aspect stimulant qu'il devra en prendre.

– D'accord, je comprends. Je comprends aussi pourquoi t'es notre cuisinier.

– Ah, vraiment ? sourit le blond. Et pourquoi ça, alors ?

– Parce que t'es vraiment calé dans ton domaine.

– Et toi dans le tien. Je serais incapable de faire des réparations correctes sur une simple planche, alors sur tout un navire, m'en parle pas...

– Et moi, je ne sais cuisiner que des pâtes, du riz, et éventuellement des omelettes ! Et faire cuire de la viande, aussi. Mais je ne sais pas assaisonner, ou innover.

– C'est ce que je dis. Chacun son truc.

– Ouais, mais toi, on peut en profiter tous les jours, alors faut bien te remercier de temps à autres, non ?

– Merci, mais tu sais, tant que je vois que vous mangez tout avec appétit, je suis satisfait, parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon pari de vous faire quelque chose de bon. »

Franky sourit, reconnaissant bien là l'humilité du cuisinier. Pourtant, il n'hésitait pas à se mettre en avant sur tout un tas de sujets, comme ses compétences en combat —surtout face à Zoro—, ou son charme auprès des femmes.

Sanji tendit alors deux grosses boîtes hermétiquement closes en sa direction, et Franky sursauta. Le blond haussa son sourcil visible.

« Eh bien ?

– Désolé, mais aujourd'hui, je suis un peu à la ramasse.

– On a des jours comme ça. Tant que ça va mieux demain...

– Ouais, ça ira mieux, t'en fais pas.

– Dans ce cas, très bien. Mais tu sais que si t'as besoin...

– Ouais, je sais, tu seras là. Merci, Sanji. Et merci pour le dîner. »

Le cuisinier sourit, quand un beuglement d'à côté retentit soudain, et Franky crut entendre le mot « viande », à moins que ça ait été « gigot » ou « entrecôte »... Visiblement, Luffy en redemandait. Le cyborg sourit, et sortit après avoir salué tout le monde, ne s'étonnant qu'à moitié de voir Rebecca soudain proche de son capitaine, apparemment inquiète des coups qu'il recevait de Nami...

Il parcourut quelques rues, se repérant assez facilement, et rejoignit Señor Pink au même endroit que dans la matinée, devant le tas de gravats.

« Pink ?

– Franky ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– J'voulais partager un dîner avec toi, vu que mon équipage repart demain matin. J'ai demandé une double portion à Sanji, et il a été généreux, sur ce coup.

– Le cuistot ?

– Le meilleur au monde. »

Señor Pink sourit, touché par cette attention, et Franky le rejoignit, s'asseyant à même le sol. Ils dînèrent en silence, goûtant au calme et à la tranquillité de cette chaude soirée d'été, bien qu'une légère brise les rafraîchissait un peu.

« Tu complimenteras le cuisinier. C'est un régal.

– Pas de souci. Tant que tu n'en laisses pas une miette, il sera content.

– Comment ça ?

– Il a horreur du gaspillage. Avec un glouton comme notre capitaine, il n'a pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là. »

Le prisonnier sourit, et demanda à Franky de lui raconter leurs aventures, ce que le cyborg fit avec plaisir. Et, comme de coutume, ils rirent à de nombreuses reprises aux anecdotes toutes plus délirantes les unes que les autres.

Lorsque Franky rentra au Sunny, tard dans la soirée, la nuit déjà tombée, il se souvint du visage presque totalement neutre de Russian, à l'hôpital, et sa gorge se serra. Il songea que, malgré le mensonge de sa profession, Señor Pink aimait profondément sa femme, et que cela, au moins, ce n'était pas un mensonge.

Quand il se coucha, il se dit que la vie était une drôle de chose, et que, s'il avait été à la place de l'ancien subordonné de Doflamingo, il n'aurait peut-être pas eu ce même courage, de tenir pour sa femme, qu'il se serait peut-être laissé aller au désespoir. Au moins, son ami allait de l'avant, lentement, mais sûrement.

Peut-être que Russian ne retrouverait jamais ses facultés d'antan, mais, comme l'avait dit Pink, elle souriait, et c'était l'essentiel.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Voilà. Comme je l'ai dit, ou plutôt, écrit, c'est sans prétention. J'espère que ça plaira._

 _Sinon, j'aimerais bien voir des fictions sur le couple Kyros-Scarlett, ou bien sur la relation père-fille entre Kyros et Rebecca, je les trouve vraiment mignons, tous, pas vous ?_

 _... Reviews, please ?_


End file.
